OC oneshots and such
by xSaphireRainsx
Summary: Welcome to the wonderful world of OC oneshots. You can find any type of OC here, and a lot of single chapter shitty adventure what not. Some of them are like my oneshot The White Umbrella, or just a fucked up adventure where a girl rapes some random guy in the ass with a shovel. Who knows, this is south park we're talking about. -No OC limit-
1. OC Form

Hey, OC oneshots ahead~ Just fill in the form and submit it or shoot me a PM. Form below~

Name:

Age (Any age, fuck, even 3):

Birthday:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Race:

Description (hair, eyes, ETC):

Usual Outfit:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Other:

_If you have anymore questions please PM me. Keep sending OC's even after I post stories. If you have any special requests for the story such as Drabble's, one-shots, and such let me know under (Other.) Thanks, bro!_


	2. Bonnie: The Exchange

Bonnie's POV.

_Theme song: Leave out all the rest- Linkin Park._

I remember, I was alone. So alone in a world that was once fillied with people, good and bad. I was in the town I had moved to a few months ago from that day, I barley remember but I recall it's name was South Park. But seeing as how long ago that was it probably isn't there anymore.

I was a mere child of only 15. I still had my long blonde hair and blue eyes. Now, gray and short, my eyes a cloudy color filled with life expirence, good and bad. But at the time these moments, I am now sure it was a dream. A hopeless romantic's dream, and I bet you could see were her heart would be set on. Love, of course. But then again, maybe it wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out over the empty horizon. For some reason, everyone was gone. There was a soft breeze that tossed my hair into the crisp wind. The sun was setting and the sky looked like crayon 's of red's, pink's and purple's danced together on the clear blue sky. Not a cloud was in sight.<p>

I started to walk, trying to find at least one person. But odly enough I only wished to find one, and embrace this world with him. The world again was beautiful at this very moment. The grass was greener, the colors of the world seemed to shine with lights of a city's tallest sky scraper.

A tear dropped from my eye, that no one is here to share it with me. What was even sadder was that the guy I liked, no loved was dead. What was worst was that everyone acted like it was normal. No one even came to his funeral, Not even his parents. My eye's was still puffy from last night, the night of the funeral. The day that turned into the night were everyone dissapeared.

When all hope was lost, I heard a voice. "Bonnie? Were are you?"

"Was that Kenny?"I thought _._This whole thing was starting to reminded me of one of those action, love comedy I saw the other day. It was the one were there was this girl and boy and they were the only girl and boy alive, or so they thought. But they found out that more people were alive but just under hostage from this alien race. The girl and boy had to save them from diying. It was pretty good but they could have had more love in it. I'd give it about 4 out of 5 hopeless hearts.

"Kenny? I-I thought you were dead!" I froze in place. _"Maybe i'm dead, too. Maybe this is heaven?Or is it hell."_I looked over the place again, making a note of everything. That's when I saw, the eclipse. The moon, set on fire by the sun. I had to squint my eyes to see it clearer. Was everything that was happening because of that?

"We'll yeah. But this always happens. I thought you knew." He poked my shoulder causing me to jump and blush feriously. Slowly I turned around to face his sharp blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was too cute for my own good. He was a person you would imagine to be the main one in some teenage chick flick. Hopefully, my life would be a chick flick. That would be amazing, my hopeless romantic paradise.

"Y-you alway's d-die? What? That's absurd, I mean being immortal. That's a little to much fantasy. What are you a vampire? Then why don't you sparkle? No, then you'd be a fag. You're not a fag, at least I hope not. I mean that would crush my dre- what? Not that I like you or anything that-" I kept babbiling. On and on, it seem's that when ever i'm with him I babble. But it seemed that he was tierd of me babbiling too. But, he found the weirdist way to shut me up. We'll odd for me, normal for him. That hot player, sonofabitch.

He pressed a slender finger against my lips followed by his lips to his finger. "Sssssh. You talk too much. But listen we don't have much time." I felt my face heat up even more, and my heart threatned to stop from him being too close. Almos autimaticly I shutup, and stared at his eyes.

"What? How don't we have much time. What's going on, why are we here i'm so confused." He took a step back and crossed his arms. He stood a moment there, looking more serious then I thought possible from him. The world seemed to get darker, ruining its glow to a shadowy haunted feel. I looked around, there were ghosts appearing in the shadow's and the moon was an orange full moon. It reminded me a little of halloween. I'm not the biggest fan of horror movie's though. "K-kenny?"

"Every eclipse there's this thing that I would like to call, the exchange. It's were one person, boy or girl, who seemed to have given up. Lost purpose, or just seem straight out 'll now, since you have been picked, you have the choice to stay here and let someone go back in your place. Or you could go back without getting captured by the ghost. Me, I have to help the person excape or relise they want to stay. But the bad side is, we only have 30 minute's until you are dead or are alive again. Because from this moment on you have left earth. " He looked dull and bored, just standing there. He looked as if he didn't even want to do this. Maybe he just didn't even want to be around me, and that alone was enough to make me want to drop dead. In this instent I could. But wait, what did he mean by, hopeless? I'm not hopeless am I?

"I'm hopeless? But I don't want to die I want to live and get married and have kids. Maybe date yo-" I froze up. I almost told him I liked him, that would have been a disaster for me. Maybe not, but still.

I took a step back, haulting my breath for a few mere seconds. Something grabbed my leg and knocked me down. My face bashed against the concrete, I felt a warm liquid rush down my face, splattering the ground a crimson red. I felt my breathing hitch and a headake arise in the back of my to gett away from the ancor that held my ankle. But failed misrablely. "Kenny. Help!" I called out to the one person who I wanted to be me knight in shinning armor the most. He just smirked as more liquid flooded the ground, my headake became unbareble and the whole world became a black shadow...

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was in Kenny's arms and it was a little lighter again. Not wanting him to know I was awake, I slowly turned and cuddled up to him. He was so warm, for a dead person. He still had the cold breeze on him, but he was a warmed version. So nice, so soothing. "I see you're awake." He smirked. " We only have 5 minutes to get you back home. This is your <em>last<em>chance.

"I don't know. Were will you be." I was still half asleep. It seemed like my concious wanted me to tell him the truth, like hell I didn't care if I was dead or alive, honestly I just wanted to be around him. I just wanted him to love me.

"I'll be every were. You know, you can't be with me always, Bon-Bon. You have to be somewere." Bon-Bon? Where the hell did he come up with that from? pffft, Kenny.

"Bon-Bon? That's a stupid name. I think, I want to go home." He chuckled and nodded.

"Hey, Bonnie?" Kenny kept walking. I wasn't paying much attention. I was too wrapped in the fact of how close I was to him.

"What?" I yawned and snuggled closer, gently closing my eyes.

"Your underwear is ripped." My eye's sprung open and one twisted. I didn't care how much I liked him then. He looked at my fucking underwear, and he had the nerve to tell me I had a rip- oh shit, what if he saw.. My face blushed a deep red.

"Put me down now, Kenny. " He laughed and looked down at me, which made him laugh more.

"I thought you liked me, haha. You're even blushing. This is too perfect. There is no way im putting you down, Bonnie." He kept laughing with that stupid cute grin on his stupid cute face. I noticed it was getting darker, along with my chances of going home. I should just give up and let that other stupid ghost take my place.

"What if I do like you." I looked up at him.

"We'll I might as we'll like you too. You might be a good virgin. I mean, we'll just have to se-" I felt my face heat up again. "_He just talked about fucking me. Not nice, dude. Not. Nice."_

"Shutup!"

"Haha, we'll were here." He dropped me and I landed on the ground with a thud. "_Ouch" _Slowly I stood up and looked over the house. It was a light pink house with red roses on the lawn and a fence around back. It was nice place, odly furmiliat. Wait, this was my house.

"Kenny, why are we at my house." I took in a deep breath trying not to think to hard about him knowing were I lived.

"Listen, I can't help you from here. It's fairly simple, just go into your bed and go to sleep." He smiled and pushed me to the house. I looked back and he was gone. "_Typical. Kenny, abandoning me when I need him. I don't get why I like him so much...Never mind, I do. I really need to stop talking to myself too. Eh, maybe later." _

Slowly, I opened the door and walked in. The house had a musty smell and had cobwebs in many of the corners. Color's were faded and looked black and white. It was strange, and too unreal. Slowly, I walked up the stairs that creaked under my feet. Every creek sounded like a demmented laugh. The house was different then the one I new.

I opened the door to my room revealing the most faded part of the house. It looked like it was white with black outlines. Like a scetch with the only color being a pink bed in the corner of the room by the window. I ran there knocking things over in the process. I just wanted to go home, wake up from this nightmare.

My eye's fluttered close as I heard the crys of other's and night turn into day. Then I fell back asleep. That night I had a dreamless dull sleep. With nothing but the ring of a phone in the distance...

* * *

><p>My eye's snapped open and I shot up. Looking aroung my room several things were knocked over and my head was beating. I ran a single hand through my hair discovering it was knotted and caked with blood.<p>

I looked over to my phone, seeing as it had a txt message. It was from Kenny.

1 new txt message.

Kenny 3

'Ur not alone. I'll c u at skool. can't wait(; '

I shut the phone and set it down as memory's of last night's dream flooded my mind. But I had one thought, maybe it wasn't a dream at all...

_**End.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Welp, did you like it? The first one-shot. Baha, you can still send in OC's its never too late! But thanks for the OC submission's and such.(: But anyways Bonnie is PinkParka's OC, so all credit to her for the hopeless romantic ! Not all the stories are going to be like this one so if you didn't like it never fret! So tune in next time for the next OC one-shot and shut! (: R&R.**_


	3. Lovisa: Static

**Static(Lovisa)**

**Lovisa's POV**

Another day, another 45 minutes of sitting beside peanut butter boy. I sighed and scooted to the farthest end of the chair as I could, away from Jason. Or as I called him peanut butter boy. He always had a peanut butter sandwich not peanut butter and jelly, peanut butter. He was alergic to jelly so, it was just peanut butter. That was all he ate, so he reaked of it. I for one, hated the smell of peanut butter. So every lunch period, I never ate because I lost my appitite.

It was a stormy tuesday, and once again I had lunch detention. It wasn't that it was very surprising to me. My eye's were glued to the frosty window, were blankets of soft snow layerd the ground beneath the pine tree's by our school. But, my focus was on one tree. This tree had some memories, like the first time I broke my leg and met the guy I _liked._

_ I was the new kid and it was only 6th grade. Sadly, I was despreate to be liked and have some friends. So, I decided to ask Wendy and Bebe if I could join there group. We'll with being the number 1 and 2 it was up to them. Mainly Bebe, because she was more liked. They talked for a while when finally they looked back at me with a sinister smirk on there dumb faces and grinned "Sure!"_

_ Boy, was I relived that it was my first day and I might already be popular. But soon, I came to realise those smiles were not all shits and giggles. It was more 'were going to make you shit your pants, then were going to giggle.' My eyes widen as Bebe said the next thing. "But! There's one itsy bitsy thing I need you to do. You see," Bebe pointed to the middle of the highest pine tree. " I need you to climb up there reach in, tag the bark and climb down. But! You can't fall." Bebe put her hands on her hips and smiled while Wendy continued to giggle. "Good luck. Your gonna need it." With that said my heart raced and I was breathing fast. _

_ My legs were a little wobbly as I took the trunk of the tree in my hands and started to climb up, grabing branch to branch. The needles poked and stabed at my hand and the smell of the pine needles burned my eyes. But no matter what, I told myself to keep going. When my work was rewarded and I was at the middle of the tree. _

_ A wide grin spread across my face as I tagged the bark. But, my only mistake was looking down. Growing up I had been an excellent climber. The only problem was I was afraid of heights. Being older now I'm not that afraid of them. But back then I was deathly afraid. As soon as I glanced at the ground I fell backwards I felt like I was flying. I closed my eyes and braced for impact,_

_ Soon enough my leg bent beneth me and made a loud cracking sound almost as if you had taken one of those lamps that moved and bended it after it was a little rusty and old. I couldn't breath and my lugs were gasping for air, one drink wasn't good enough. My head had a growing pain and I saw Bebe and Wendy run off. Half giggiling half 'holy shit were dead',_

_ Minutes had past and I couldn't feel my leg. My eyes were closed and I heard foot steps approaching. I peaked open one of my eyes and looked up at the person approaching. I couldn't tell who it was being that I had just got to the school today. He was wearing a blue and yellow chullo and had black hair. His blue eyes were percing down at my blue-green ones._

_ He lifted up his finger and flipped me off. I was still in pain so I couldn't react. By then the tears I had started to shed were icey and nearly frozen. The boy sniffed and plopped his hand back to his side. He begain to talk in a nasel and boring voice. I had a feeling he liked it that way. "Hello." He blinked his eyes and sniffed again his hat starting to be coverd in snow._

_ "Hi." I blinked away another tear as I mummbled out a simple hi. I was in pain, didn't this ass know when to get someone some help?_

_ "Are you alright?" He sniffed another time, making it seem like he had a cold. He was really cute though, but utterly boring. Infact he was so boring that I thought his boringness made the pain seem managable compared to him. But, I'm lucky he got more interesting as he grew up. _

_ "No. I think I b-broke my leg or something." I sniffed as he smirked and moved his glare from my face. _

_ "Then come on, dumbass." He smirked and picked me up over his shoulder. "damn, he's strong". I couldn't help but think as he carried me off. I still remember, thats the day I started liking the freak._

A smile crossed my face as I felt something hit me in the head. "Shit." I rubbed my cheek as I picked up the piece of paper that was flinged at my face with the other hand. I opened it and it read; _"Detention again? What the hell did you do this time?" _I looked up at Craig who was starring at the same tree with this mischevious smirk on his face. Maybe he was thinking about what happened that day.

_"Yeah, detention. I got bored so I was starting to throw a snowball at Clyde, but he dodged it. As a result, it hit in the back of the head. What about you?" _I crumpled up the paper back and through it at his eyes. He flipped me off as a responce. Causing me to shrug and look to my left at peanut butter boy who had peanut butter in his teeth and all over his hands, gross.

Craig slid the paper over to me. _"flipped off a teacher, nothing new."_ I giggled softly and shook my head. He smirked and mouthed some words to me. Iv'e never been could at lip reading. I strained my eyes and tried to make it out, but failed.

My eye twitched slightly as I pointed to the paper and his pen that stuck out of his pocket. He just shook his head and wore that stupid little smirk that with me, he was famous for. I sighed, looking around to see if the teacher had walked away from the Cafeteria. To my worst luck the teacher was starring right at me.

was rubbing his head as his eye twitched slightly. _Hey Mr. Dickson, You mad? _I chuckled silently to myself. Craig had turned all his attention to the window. But this time, he wasn't starring at the tree. At something under the tree. A figure, no. Multiple figures gathered around the tree.

There was one girl, smaller then the others, climbing the tree. She took one hand and strained to grab a branch. Wrong move. I thought to myself as she maneged to grab the branch. But, her footing fumbled and the bottom branch snapped in half with that same teeth gritting sound. There was a crash and a bang as it fell to the ground.

She held on with one hand, her arm and both legs dangiling underneath her. Her soft brown eyes were wide and her mouth gaping. The girls, who were once giggiling underneath her were running off covering there face with there pale arms. They were still giggiling and breathing heavily as they ran.

The cafeiteria went silent, as the students gathered at the windows starring at her. Some were chanting "Fall! Fall! Fall!" The others were screaming "Don't fall!" and such. I jumped up from my seat, my eye's wide. It was like someone, anyone, took Bebe's and Wendy's idea to use the tree's to get outcasts off there back. More like given. It was just to painful to watch someone, anyone had to help her. She was barely holding on, her grip like iron her eyes squinted shut.

The girl, who had been given' the name; Jo, was hanging off bracing for the end. She had never broken a bone before, and didn't want to even think about it. She looked down at the ground, full of blankets of thick icey snow. The dirty blonde's left shoe fell to the ground, leaving her right shoe that was slipping off and a gray socked foot to dangle.

Her shoe, fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion. It just kept falling, plummeting to the white blanket.. When It did land, it landed on another kid's head. The boy's name, was Ike. The adopted Canadian, slowly looked up while rubbing his head. His eyes's widened .Jo, was falling.

Jo was falling faster and faster, plummeting down to earth like a limp bird shot out of the sky. There would be no slow motion for Ike and the rest of the world for her drastic fall. Only to Jo, would the fall seem to last forever. Lovisa stood there, her knees slightly shaking for the girl and her mouth ajar.

She knew how it felt to fall to the earth from the same tree that high. It only just occured to her that a boy, was standing beneth were she would soon fall. Lovi, at least that's what her friends called her, secesed her breathing as her heart raced faster. Ike's eyes got wider as he braced for an impact against Jo.

"Lovi, don't look." Craig said plainly looking over at me from were he was now standing. His eye's were dull as he stared at the falling girl. Slowly, I turned my attention to him. I was worried and needed to know how this would end. But something in the pit of my stomach told me it wouldn't be too good.

"Just, why not?" I shot him a glare from across the table seperating us. He reached over and touched my arm his eyes still bland and vacant.

_Everytime we touch I feel the static._

My heart beated slower, like everything was okay as it intertwining with his into perfect rythem. It was like we were T.V's and everytime we were apart there was static, but once he touched me I was tuned in to his channel. "Because, if something bad happens you shouldn't see it."

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky _

She continued to fall reaching up for the never ending gray sky. Her eyes slowly closed when a smile placed upon her lips for the first time feeling free. While the boy down low held out his arms for the girl, now Ike knew he wasn't very strong or tough like most of the other jock's at his school. He was just another wimpy track star.

Jo landed on the raven haired boy, with a groan. The students lined up at the windows made a load "Oww" Sound as they flinched and turned away slightly. But looking closer at them Lovi saw the two of them blushing furiously. They laid there for a few minutes before Jo rolled over to face down. She burried her face in the chest of the boy.

Ike couldn't move, couldn't talk. His breathing was heavy, but as he saw the young girl move a smile fell onto his face. All he wanted to do was to save someone, expessially her. Jo had moved in about a week or two ago beside the Brofloski's. He had no intrest in _dating_ anyone, not even Ruby or Karen. But he met Jo, at first he didn't like her. She was somewhat shy and quiet. There was no spunk like Ruby no girlish charm like Karen. She was just the awkward girl who sat in the corner.

He felt Jo sit up, and distantly he heard her scream something which he could barely make out. "Ike? _Ike!_" Jo's eyes had widened as she felt for his pulse, it was dim.

* * *

><p><em>Can't you feel my heart beat so?<em>

I shrugged off his hand as I walked a step closer to the glass. Jo, was checking Brofo's little brother's pulse. She knew that Jo liked him, she had baby sitted the girl many times lately. There was nothing she could do to make her not be worried about her. Her teeth nipped at the back of her lip as Craig walked around the table to me.

"You okay?"He whispered from behind my back making me jump. My heart was beating fast from what she just saw and the scare she just got. I breathed out making my cheeks puff up slightly.

" You scared the shit out of me, I'm pretty sure that my heart is beating at heart attack rates." I mummbled turning around to face him. He rolled his eyes and snickerd at my snappy mood. You can't blame me, if you saw someone that you treated like your little sister fall out of a tree you would be snappy too, right?

" I doubt th-" I grabbed his hand and put it up to were my heart was. I wasn't exactly worring about how this might have looked like he was groping me by the way his hand dominated my small chest. He raised an eyebrow and looked from me to his hand back to me. "er, what are you doing."

"Can't you feel my heart beat, so? Geez, thats how much you scared me." I sighed and moved his hand away from my chest.

"I't felt normal to me." He shruged and walked back to his seat. The teacher's by now were directing everyone back to there seats. But, they didn't go and check on Jo and Ike. I swear, I hate this damn town.

* * *

><p><em>I can't let you go...<em>

"Ike! Come on, get up"She mummbled as she clutched the limp boy's shirt in her arm's. A crystal droplet formed in her eye and melted its way down her cold face dropping on the boys arm. "I cant let you go...I won't let you go" She cried out with more grip to the boys shirt. He was basicly her only friend, she was the quiet new kid. She didn't get along with many and was even more surprised that he even talked to her.

Just then the boy flinched, his eyelashes fluttered. Jo's grip loosened on his shirt as a smile formed on her lips and one last tear dripped from her cheek onto his cheek. His eye's shot open wide and shocked. Ike took his hand to his cheek and felt the salty water droplet on his face. Slowly sat up and looked at the dirty blonde. He looked down as he wiped the tears from her cheeks." Don't cry over me." He grinned and looked up at her giving a thumbs up. "I'm the invinsable Ike, remember?" The blue eyed boy laughed weakly.

* * *

><p>I sighed and looked back over at peanut butter boy and snickered. He was singing <em>Every Time We Touch<em> by Cascada. Now don't get me wrong I liked the song, but his voice was so deep and the singers voice was high. It clashed and _almost_sounded bad. But you know, behind those layers of peanut butter he's a good singer. But somehow that song made perfect sence for this moment. It was just a feeling.

I found myself singing with him under my breath. "_The good and the bad times we've been through them all, you make me rise when I fall-"_I heard Craig snicker from across the table. I rolled my eyes at him. At times like these, I actually wondered if he knew I like him. I couldn't help but stare at him. I wanted to break the barrier he held. I wan't to listen to everything that idiot thinks, why? Because, I want to tune out the static between us and hurry up and get to the show.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! I'm finally updating! Haha, sorry it took me so long normally I update within 5 days but here lately school starting back and just not having enough time and so on. But don't worry i'll keep updating. And Jo isn't anyone's OC it's one of mine for the younger generation of South Parkers. Why did I put her in there? I honestly don't know. XD But she was a bit of a mar- ANYWAYS. The actual OC this story was supposed to be about was Lovisa(I hope you didn't mind me calling her Lovi) Is owned by Michlon Sorry, if it's not the best i've done. I was rushing to finish near the end. We'll I still hope you guys liked it. Love you guys R&R(:


	4. Avery: Beyond the Stars

Beyond the Stars. (Avery)

Avery's POV

"_I want to break every clock, the hands of time will never move again. Is it over now, hey? Hey, it's not over now…I want to be your last first kiss for all time."- Inventible, Aberlin. _

I yawned and stretched out over the snow covered grass. The crisp smell of midnight's green grass filled the air. It was a beautiful night tonight. The stars dotted the endless black night sky in vibrant colors. Every once in a while, even I needed a break from all the lovable freaks in this town. But some of them were unfortunately not so loveable.

There was this clearing in the woods I would sneak out and come to every now and again since I moved to South Park. This was only a month ago. I didn't know anybody yet like how people always got friends the first day in movies and T.V. , sadly real life was different. Sure I've been acknowledged, but they all just think I'm an air head. This in some since might be true.

But, over all, I loved this place. No one could find me, it was and is _perfect._ Even though it would get lonely being all by my lonesome, oddly I was OK with it. A smile creped across my pale moonlit face. A sound of trees brushing against each other rang in my ears. _Oh, what the hell? _I thought to myself. It sounded like someone was in the woods.

"Holy shit, dude. That fucking hurt." Obviously a guy was the owner of the deep gruff voice that spoke out. Who was he talking to though? His voice was oddly familiar. A boy about my age stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He had a sliver of golden hair peeping through a navy hood. He had piercing blue eyes that were illuminated by the moonlight. He stared back at my gray-blue eyes. We stood like that, a yard apart. "I didn't know someone was here." He spoke nervously and he was hiding an arm behind his back.

He turned to walk away moving his arm quickly out of my sight. "Wait!" I called after him my voice cracking from not talking for so long. Slowly, he turned to face me his eyes blinking slowly. His arm now dangling limp by his side. I realized were I've seen him before. He's Mysterion.

His arm was covered in blood that was slowly slinking down his arm from a gigantic slash. The slash was from the middle of his forearm to the bottom of his bicep. My lip quivered from looking at all that blood dripping onto the snow dying it a sickening crimson. "Are you okay?" I whispered just loud enough for the hero to hear. He gave me a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck with his movable arm.

"I guess." He shrugged and let his other arm fall from his neck. "I've dealt with worse. But hey, aren't you that new kid? Um, Abby right?" I sighed and looked at the glistening silver moon.

"No, It's Avery." I looked back at him with the look of melancholy showing on my face.

"Ha, sorry. I was clo-"

"No, no you weren't" I let out a small laugh before walking over to him, trying my best to not throw up from looking at the blood. He looked back over at me and nodded.

"Yeah I guess." He chuckled. I picked up his limp arm and he gave out a small yelp.

"It's okay, chill out. I'm not gonna take advantage of you in your vulnerable state or hurt you." I laughed a little more before ripping a strip of fabric off of my pajamas.

"Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea." He winked at me and I giggled, like the should-be-blond I am. Yet, I have auburn hair. I rolled my eyes and bided his wounded arm with the temporary bandage. We stood there like this for I don't know how long. Finally, I spoke up;

"So, how'd this happen?" I coughed and looked up at his eyes, I felt like I melted by just looking at him. I swallowed as he smirked, looking up at the stars that seemed to be shining just for us.

"Oh you know, being a superhero and everything." He chuckled and laid down on the grass, pulling me down with him. I hit the hard snow and rubbed the back of my head. "Have you ever wondered if there is something out there just waiting for us to realize it? Or there wondering the same thing and trying to find a way to get to us? I mean, this probably sounds stupid in all. I mean me being Ken- I er mean, Mysterion and everything." He mouthed, his eyes fixed on the stars with this faraway look in his eyes.

_Wait; is this Kenny? The man-whore Kenny who hangs around that emotionless douche and that cocky bitch? I think there names were Craig and Ace. I don't know, but why would he be talking to me? _"Yeah, I guess. But, I've never really thought about it that much." I whispered staring up at the sky, our arms and eyes opened wide.

"Or, what about when we were all just kids and laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not. Yeah, I miss that. Now its all about dating, college and jobs. There's no fun in anything anymore." I nodded solemnly. How could he just be so open with me. He is pretty cute, and his eyes are to die for. He laughed; "I'm boring you aren't I? Maybe I should just stick to my man-whoring. "

"No, no! I just don't know what to, uh, say." I sighed, I was so boring. It was like I didn't even have a personality. I mean, honestly. He's all dreamy and whorey. I'm all party girl, should be blond. A ditzy fail that should be erased from the world, at least that's what I've been told. Older sisters can be so cruel these days.

"We'll think of something, stupid." He tapped my nose and bursted out laughing. Slowly, he sat up.

"Erm, you're Kenny right?" His face got pale and I gulped. Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up. Slowly he nodded keeping a straight face.

"How'd you know, newbie?" He licked his lips and whispered to me.

"You almost said it, you know." I sat up slowly, inching away from his some what scary form.

"Oh, whatever. It doesn't matter; I just thought you were a stalker." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was afraid I would have to get Ace to perform a specialized task for me." Now, he was freaking me out, and so was that Ace chick. She sounds strange.

"Er, haha yeah.." Awkward. Really, awkward. I bit my lip and he looked over at me before standing up. Slowly, I did the same. Our faces were inches away from the others. He was extremely cute, and funny, oh and dreamy. Maybe, I was falling for him. Okay, I'm determined. One day I'd be his last first kiss. We leaned in closer.

He pulled away laughing and my face turned blood red. _God damn you Kenny. Damn you._"Save that for later, Kay? I don't even know you." He patted me on the hand and slowly started to walk away. His body started to fade into ash the color of the darkness that was enveloping us. "I lost too much blood. So, see you tomorrow. Sit with us at lunch, or whatever. Tata." With a wave of his hand his body evaporated leaving me alone once again in the dark forest with his words echoing in the distance.

"Bye.." I whispered my eyes wide. He disappeared, Kenny disappeared. I started to walk home in a daze.

* * *

><p>I woke up early morning to the sound of a loud ring. One eye popped open, then another. I felt like something happened, something weird. Was it that Kenny disappeared? No, that's absurd. Eh, whatever I think I'll sit with that emotionless weirdo, that cocky bitch and the man-whore at lunch today. Something compelled me too, but I wasn't sure what. Oh we'll it doesn't matter, but there was a question that buzzed in my head. Was there anything beyond the stars and if so, would you come down and say hey? Maybe break a few clocks while you're at it.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Ergderg. IM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER (meaning like two weeks) I feel horrible when I don't update. This is my friends birthday present. Which is also like a week late. (Sorry!) DX But Avery belongs to her, Kenny's Poptarts. Ace belongs to me. She's my main OC since she was mentioned I thought you should know. I don't know how long it will be until the next one knowing me it may be days, hours, weeks, you never know. So, there's been 3 OC's storys and I want to know which so far has been your favorite? Again, sorry and sorry again for this being really short and extremely fluffy. *sigh* Until next time, I love you guys and if you have any questions PM me!(:


	5. Ace: Popping Bubbles

**_General POV_**

**_Popping Bubbles_**

Ace kicked her feet against the ground and let herself shoot up into the air. Holding one arm out, she grasped for the sky but fell inches short. One die she will finally reach it, she will finally have it. Maybe then she'll have more a reason to live, if you don't have anything, maybe you could try for the sky. Though the swing she sat on restrained her from shooting to the moon and landing among the stars. Ace sat alone, it was a tough day at school. She always tried acting tough so that no one would try to dig inside of her, and mine up what she truly felt. No one has come far enough, but there was one person she was willing to let have the diamonds inside of her mine. Those diamonds were precious, they were the only things she had left. Then again, as she thought about all of this she begin to think she was some emo kid who played the violin on her arm. Whatever, the truth may hurt sometimes. Though, she thought she might be exaggerating; but she doubted that. Ace looked up to the sky and watched the clouds pass by, they had freedom. The same freedom that she wanted so badly, the freedom you can't have when you're only 17. She was in a bit of a rush to grow up, get on with her life, and actually do something. Ace wanted to be remembered as the girl who saved the world, the girl that everyone wanted to be, or be with. But the chances of her dreams coming true were as small as the chance that she would date an ant. In other words, they weren't very good. Besides, if she were to have sex with the ant she would just crush it. What a sad day that would be for her. A noise in the bushes drew her out of her shallow thoughts and to the trail near the park. Ace wasn't alone anymore, someone was there.

Where she had been was an abandoned playground that is never visited anymore except by Ace. A new one had been built a little less than a mile away, and everyone thought it was better than this shitty old one. As for Ace, she liked it because she could be alone there. No one had ever came, so this scared her. Yet Ace wouldn't act afraid, never did she want anyone to think that she could be afraid. Whoever was there seemed to have stopped dead in its tracks. If it had been an animal it would have ran out and far away from her. Animals have never had a fondness for Ace, she couldn't imagine why. "Hello?" Ace called out before stopping the swing and not moving another inch. Maybe it was someone out to kill her, or worse, rape her. Every possibility ran through her mind and damn was she terrified. She shouldn't have talked; maybe they would have gone away.

Craig stood on the other side of the bushes, watching Ace on the swing. For a while now he had been ignoring her and trying to run away from his emotions. When he was so close to her, he just let her down and didn't talk to her for weeks. Maybe she had forgotten about him somehow, he wouldn't know how she would. But Craig couldn't doubt a thing, and when it came to his emotions he thought of the worse possibilities. He tried not to move another inch, he felt like a stalker just watching her like this. For some reason he just couldn't look away, maybe this was what it felt like to be in love. Maybe she was the one he really loved, and he needed to escape the denial that surrounded him. That might have been why he couldn't stop looking at her here lately, and every time he talked to her he didn't know what to say. Damn, this was pathetic, how could one girl do this? One girl that was his best friend, that girl who he saved from herself almost every day, the girl who was so reckless that she risked all of her friend's lives just to save the day. The one girl who never failed to make him smile like no one else could. Yes, this was love. For once, Craig Tucker had found love. Then again, she probably didn't love him back. Who would? He was emotionless, boring, and unlovable. He was probably cursed when he was born to be unloved forever. Craig didn't doubt it for one second.

Craig heard her voice call hello, damn, she heard him out here. How was he supposed to know that she would be in the place where he thought no one else could find him? Maybe, she was the only one who could find the real him. Ace had wiggled so deep into his heart that he would stay here just because of her. Craig walked out of the bushes and looked over at her. For a few moments that just stared each other in the eyes, not talking, not moving, "Sorry, I was just leaving." He turned around and began to walk back through the bushes and away from Ace. Craig wasn't ready to talk to her; he needed time to prepare his emotions. He just couldn't deal with all this shit right now.

"You can't just ignore me forever, you know," Ace called out to him, making Craig stop in his tracks. She wondered what he was thinking, or if he just hated her. Why the hell would he just ignore her like that? It made her heart hurt, and she wasn't sure why. Craig turned around slowly and looked down. What was he thinking? Leaving then just turning back like he changed his mind so fast, then again, wasn't this what she wanted him to do? Just for him to stay and for it just to be them two? Or was she just going crazy, what the hell was she feeling?

Craig swallowed hard and tried not to turn red. How was this making him blush? How was just talking to his best friend make him go so crazy? Maybe if he just stayed for a little while he would figure out. He looked up a little and saw Ace who was now standing. The wind was tossing her hair back, and she looked no different than she had for the last year. "I wasn't ignoring you Ace."

Ace scoffed and folded her arms. She walked closer to him and stared up, "Yeah, I've heard people lie better. I thought we were best friends, Craig! But no, you just can't seem to talk to me anymore. What the hell, dude! Sure I've been fucking a lot of things up here lately, but I didn't think I did anything to you! I've been going through some things, okay? Almost my whole family hates me, and the only ones who don't are in college and lives in Denver. Barely anyone can seem to stand me, and that's killing me! I'm not over exaggerating either, Craig. Besides, if I were them I wouldn't like me either! But for some damn reason I thought that I could trust you, I thought that you would never leave my side. Although here we are, with me telling you a bunch of worthless shit when you probably hate me." Ace cried out to him, her eyes were starting to water. Craig wasn't sure what was going on, or what the pounding in his chest was. He just wanted her to come closer, but right now that wasn't much of a possibility. "It hurts when someone you love so much hates you."

She was visibly crying now, just perfect. Ace had blurted out that she loved him, yeah, that must have been the feeling she had all this long. Craig looked down at her, his mouth slightly open. She turned away, her face burning. Dammit, she fucked so many things up. No wonder why everyone at school thinks she's a bitch. Craig walked over to her and wrapped her into an embrace. Ace was taken by shock, her eyes wide. But slowly she moved her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "You can't hate someone when you love them," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist tighter. Tears were spilling out of his eyes now, he couldn't stand the fact that she thought he hated her. His feelings were just the opposite when she forced her way into his life and popped his bubble so easily.

Ace pulled away slightly and pressed her lips against his. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer against him, Craig didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to ever let go. When she finally did pull away he smiled for once in so many years. Craig had something to love, and Ace had something to live for, and nether wanted to let go now that they had it.

* * *

><p>AN: _oh god why did I even publish this, what the HELL is wrong with me? EMMA HOFFMANN YOU OWE ME FOR PUBLISHING THIS SHIT. Anyways, I'm going to get out of italics now._ Alright, now that we're in normal text I would like to say that I AM continuing this story even though it has been like 5 months. I've also gotten somewhat better, and what not. ANYWAYS~ I'd be happy to continue getting OCs. ^0^


End file.
